The objective of the proposed Minority Biomedical Support program is to continue to enhance the biomedical research capability of the Departments of Biology and Chemistry. With resources made available through the MBRS Program. Albany State College will seek to: (1) provide opportunities for faculty to participate in biomedical scientific research; (2) encourage and expand an atmosphere of scientific inquiry through minority student involvement in research at the undergraduate level; (3) upgrade faculty research capabilities; (4) improve instruction in the sciences by using research facilities made available through the MBRS Program; (5) contribute information pertinent to the solution of health-related problems; and (6) increase the number of our faculty, to include persons having certain desired specialities, as a result of funds made available for "released time." The proposed research program include three principal investigators and one co-investigator with biomedically related projects in different scientific disciplines: (1) "Organosilicon Biomedical Research" will be conducted by Dr. Smith and Dr. Green (co-investigator), (2) "The Effect of Nutritional and Environmental Changes on Gene Transfer in Bacterial Cells" will be studied by Dr. Sykes and (3) "Studies on the Blood-Brain Barrier at the Level of the Hypothalmic Arcuate Nucleus" will be explored by Dr. Fort. Ten undergraduate students will benefit from participation in this program of biomedical research annually.